There are a number of different applications in which surface mats may be used for the control of liquids. These applications include car surface mats for controlling slush, snow, and water falling from the shoes and boots of drivers and passengers. Such liquid controlling surfaces may also be used as platforms for storing wet shoes and boots at house and office entrances. Such surfaces may also be used to control water falling from a person who has just exited a bath or shower.
There have been previous attempts to manage liquid spills using mats. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,583 (“Peyton”) discloses a surface mat system. In the Peyton surface mat, a plurality of rectangular cells are formed, with each cell having a drain hole 14. The drain holes 14 are formed in a continuous web, which web overlies a hollow portion supported by a plurality of pillars 36. Liquid contacting the mat goes through the drain holes into the hollow portion. There are a number of problems with the Peyton design. First, the Peyton design requires a complex two-layer structure, complete with cells, a lower hollow portion, and pillars to maintain the structural integrity of the mat. Without the complex series of pillars, the mat would be crushed or broken by a heavy weight placed upon it, and the water would squirt out through the drain holes. Second, the area of the mat between the cells, where a person's pant leg or shoe might rest, contains a substantial amount of flat surface area on which liquid can collect, thus undesirably coming into contact with clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,982 (“Pretnick”) discloses a mat having a plurality of ribs that define rectangular chambers. A center tray section is positioned between the two sets of rectangular chambers. As shown in FIG. 7, the inner sides of the sets of chambers 12 and 14 are provided with drain holes 61 to provide drainage of drippings into the center of the tray and then out through a garden hose drain attachment at 32. This configuration is complex to manufacture, in that it requires manufacture of separate tray and rib sections. Furthermore, this configuration also presents a substantial surface area that can easily come in contact with, and undesirably transfer liquid to, objects such as shoes or clothing.